


Drawer full of cables

by Earths_roots_grow_up



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earths_roots_grow_up/pseuds/Earths_roots_grow_up
Summary: A scene from the everyday life of Russia and Prussia.Inspired by Adulting Bingo - one of the bingo squares states ‘you have a drawer full of useless cables that you refuse to throw out’. So relatable.Also, have you ever wondered how Pixar movies are made?
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Drawer full of cables

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader, obligatory ‘not a native speaker’ note so sorry for all awkwardness and other mistakes!  
> I'll gladly hear constructive criticism about grammar/general language mistakes, so I can fix them :) thank you for reading!

"They say this is a sign of being an adult, you know," said Russia, peering into the drawer full of tangled cables and cords. No one knew what they were for, well at least Russia definitely did not know, and this was his house after all. He made a weak attempt at untangling them.

"Who says?" asked Prussia from his spot on the sofa.

"The Internet mostly." Russia dragged the tangled mass out of the drawer and stared at it with an unreadable expression. "Maybe I should throw them out, I don't even know what they are for."

"That's what you get for living in a pigsty." Prussia never missed an opportunity to sound superior. "But yeah, you should, it's just trash."

"But..." Russia gave him a troubled look, "what if I need them later? Maybe I'll find out what they are for at some point."

"If that hasn’t happened in the last decade, it's probably not gonna happen at all, Vanka."

"Yes, well..." Russia thought about it long and hard and ended up pushing the messy cables back into the drawer, now tangled even more than before.

"Maybe later," he promised and Prussia just snickered.

Russia felt like he did a good job at his attempt at cleaning, so he got himself a glass of whiskey on ice, sat down next to Prussia, pulled an arm around him, and relaxed.

"I wonder how that happens," he mused. "All the cables I mean, why do they take over at least one drawer in every house and no one knows where they came from? Isn't that weird?"

"Not in every house, I have all my cables stored neatly and categorized--"

"What I'm trying to say, _vasilëk_ , is that MOST people have drawers like that and can't connect those things to anything they own." Prussia gave him a sideways glance, annoyed that he was deprived of the opportunity to brag about his remarkable cleaning habits, but answered earnestly,

"It's because most people are lazy and don't plan. Is that irritating? Hell yes, but _weird_? I would not say so."

Russia hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip of his drink. He looked unconvinced.

"And what's your theory?" Prussia asked, snuggling closer to his side.

"Well, I thought there might be a parallel dimension," Russia began, "inhabited by those creatures that look like cables, but they are alive, maybe even sentient? Who knows, but traveling to our world kills them, and the multidimensional rifts for some reason naturally open in drawers. They suck in those creatures and spit them up in the drawers on our "side". So they just pile up, dead. In a way, those are huge graveyards.”

Prussia just stared at him, while Russia continued unperturbed,

“And the real question here is: _does it work the other way around?’_ he asked with emphasis _._ “Do people get sucked in by drawers and their corpses end up as this lifeless clutter in some confused cable-creature’s drawer? It would explain a lot of mysterious disappearances.”

Prussia looked at him for a long moment, then let out a loud, barking laugh.

„You almost had me there!”, he said, delighted. Russia smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Prussia, still snorting, rested his head on Russia’s shoulder and a pleasant silence followed.

"You know, _Bärchen,_ " the Germanic nation mused, his eyes watching Russia’s whiskey glass with increasing interest, ‘you should sell this idea to America. He loves shit like that.

Sentient cars, planes, game characters, toys, _feelings_ , food AND company mascots. He’s probably gonna make it into an animated classic right away.”

„You think so?” Russia noticed the sudden interest in his drink and awkwardly moved it into his other hand, further away from Prussia.

„Yes! It’s right up his alley. Maybe you’ll even get some royalties from the movie’s revenue? Extra cash is always good. Hey, are you gonna drink that?”

~*~

3 months later in New York:

„Great news, guys! Pixar’s newest animated movie just went in production!”

„Oh? What is it about?” Canada looked up from his newspaper at America’s flushed, happy expression. He always got so excited about those things.

„It’s like the Cars franchise, but with _cables_!” he exclaimed.

„Cables?!” Canada was shocked.

„Cables?” England, on the hand, did not seem surprised at all, only mildly disappointed.

„Yes! It’s gonna be an inspirational story about an underdog USB cable from a small town who wants to make it big in the huge mainframe computer!”

Canada open his mouth, thought about it and ended up closing it without a word. England was massaging his temples.

„Where do you get those ideas from?’, he asked, „They get more and more ridiculous each year. Tell me the truth, is it drugs? It’s drugs, right?”

„That”, America’s smile stretched from ear to hear, „is a secret I’m taking to my grave.”


End file.
